Sense and Sense Ability/Plot
thumb Paige is singing to Wyatt while her boyfriend Nate Parks listens in. Nate is impressed with Paige's singing talents, saying she's better than many of the people he books for his club. Paige admits she doesn't sing that often. She's still haunted by her eighth grade graduation; she was supposed to sing the school song and wound up freezing in fright. While Nate goes to get some champagne, a Kazi Demon shimmers in and presses his hands against Paige's head. Paige orbs out of the way and calls for Leo and Piper; they orb in from dinner and Piper vanquishes the demon. Immediately afterwards, he is revived by The Crone, who tells him to go to his king and propose an alliance—he and his minions can take out the sisters, so she can get her hands on Wyatt. thumb|left Piper is having trouble getting Wyatt to smile for pictures, but Wyatt seems to smile right away for Leo. Piper is annoyed; she wonders if she'll ever form a maternal bond with Wyatt. Phoebe is on the phone with Jason; he's setting up a deal to syndicate her column to several other newspapers around the country. Suddenly, they hear an explosion in the attic; Paige is putting the finishing touches on a potion to stun Kazis. Killing them does little good, since the Kazi King creates new Kazis from his own body. However, this causes the king to feel the pain of his minions. Paige plans to torture the next Kazi who attacks them until he either tells where the king's lair is or the king comes to his rescue. In either case, they'll be able to kill the king—and with him, his entire clan. Phoebe gets ready to head to the meeting with the syndicators, but it's the same day as a street fair and Piper wants to go as a family. Phoebe relents and decides to take her cell phone. thumb The Crone summons the Kazi King and proposes an alliance—she'll help him kill the sisters and let him take all of the credit, while she finds out more about Wyatt's future. Holding a Monkey Totem, she plans to use it to weaken the sisters. thumb|left The sisters, Leo and Wyatt are at the fair. Elise calls Phoebe on her cell wondering where she is, and Phoebe promises she'll be at the meeting. A mime follows Phoebe and mocks her. Phoebe wants to get a quick ride with Wyatt before the meeting, much to Piper and Paige's frustration. However, Phoebe admits she's going to be working a lot of weekends, once the syndication deal kicks in. Suddenly, a monkey jumps from a booth and lands on Phoebe's shoulder. It covers her ear, then Paige's mouth and finally Piper's eyes. There is no apparent harm at first, but soon, Piper's eyes itch, Paige clears her throat, and Phoebe hears ringing in her ears. The monkey returns to the Crone and turns back into the monkey totem. The Kazi King is desperate to attack the sisters, but the Crone says it's not time yet; the curse will only work when the witches need their senses most. Phoebe is at the syndication meeting, when her hearing starts to falter. After several minutes, she goes completely deaf, causing her considerable embarrassment. Feigning illness, she rushes out of the room. thumb Paige is in a piano bar with Nate. Paige had confessed to Nate that she had frozen up trying to sing at her eighth-grade graduation. Nate has arranged for Paige to get up and sing. Paige agrees, but loses her voice after just two words. Piper is driving and gets a phone call from Paige. Her vision blurs and she nearly hits several cars before crashing into a pole. thumb|left At the manor, Phoebe calls for Piper and Paige. Paige is behind her, trying to flag her down without success, and finally orbs in front of Phoebe. Through a charade, she explains her suspicions about the monkey. Leo orbs Piper in and she tells the others that she's somehow gone blind. Through the "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" gestures, they tell Leo. Realizing that Piper is the most vulnerable, he has her wait in Wyatt's room; Wyatt's force field will protect her. The Kazi King is still determined to attack the sisters, but the Crone wants to wait and find out if the totem's magic has taken effect. With the totem, she uses Piper's stolen eyesight to look in on the manor. thumb Piper is trying to calm Wyatt down when Leo comes in. Piper knew it was him, since he shuffles his feet; she's using her other senses to make up for her lost sight. Leo realizes Wyatt needs to be burped. Piper still isn't sure if she'll ever bond with Wyatt, but Leo thinks it's working; Wyatt has calmed down. Phoebe calls from the attic; she and Paige think they're on to something. Piper heads upstairs. Unknown to Piper, the Crone has slipped into the manor. With Phoebe's stolen hearing, she spies on the sisters. Phoebe has found the monkey totem in the Book of Shadows. He was created by a sorcerer to steal people's senses, but was turned into a totem after stealing his master's voice. Elise calls Phoebe's cell, and Phoebe has Piper stall, since she's the only one who can both hear and speak. A Kazi demon shimmers into the attic. He dives after Phoebe, but she levitates out of the way just in time and he crashes into a table. Piper tries to blow up the demon, but blows up a couch instead. The force of the blast sends Paige flying across the room and she hits a couch, knocking her out with a wound on her forehead. Leo hears the sounds of battle and tells Wyatt to raise his force field. thumb|left Phoebe points Piper's hands in the direction of the Kazi. Piper tries to blast him again, but instead, blows up a couch. The Kazi comes up behind Phoebe and starts to press his hands on her. Leo rushes up just in time and stuns the Kazi with the potion. While Leo heals Paige, Phoebe traps the Kazi in a Crystal Cage. Suddenly, they hear singing; Wyatt is now alone and the Crone is using Paige's stolen voice to get him to drop his guard. Leo arrives, just as Wyatt raises his force field; the Crone blasts him backward and Wyatt, frightened, puts up his force bubble again. The Crone vanishes with Leo. The Kazi King is angry that his warrior has been trapped, and the Crone admits she didn't account for Leo, who is now trapped in a water tank. The king wants to send in another warrior, but the Crone fears that the sisters might be on to her. She uses Phoebe's hearing to listen in on them. thumb Piper calms Wyatt down, while Phoebe and Paige clean up from the Kazi attack. Piper realizes she has maternal instincts after all. Paige writes "We'll find Leo" on a notepad, and Piper somehow sees it; apparently, she's developing a sixth sense. While Piper takes Wyatt to the nursery, Phoebe and Paige interrogate the Kazi. He initially doesn't answer Paige's written questions. Just then, Nate shows up with flowers. Paige, embarrassed, sends Phoebe down to stall. Phoebe returns to find Paige still hasn't gotten the Kazi to talk; apparently, Kazis can't read. Phoebe takes over the interrogation, and the Kazi admits the Crone sent him. The Kazi King feels the pain of his minion's torture, and urges another attack. The Crone, however, is angry that the Kazi revealed her role, and blasts the king, vanquishing him. The Kazi demon in the manor explodes at the same time. The Crone shimmers into the nursery and with Paige's voice, convinces a still-blind Piper that they found Leo, Paige has her voice back and they're working on a potion to destroy the Kazi King. Piper leaves Wyatt alone in his bassinet, and the Crone sings to Wyatt in Paige's voice. thumb|left In the kitchen, however, Piper meets the real Paige and the sisters know Wyatt is in danger. The Crone convinces Wyatt to drop his force field and picks him up, just as the sisters rush in. The Crone, still using Paige's voice, convinces Wyatt to surround her with his force bubble. Paige tries to orb Wyatt out of the Crone's grasp, but can't without her voice. So Phoebe and Piper touch Paige on the shoulder and call out Wyatt's name for Paige. Wyatt orbs to them. The Crone reveals she's seen a vision of great power. Phoebe throws a potion and vanquishes the Crone. The sisters get their senses back. While the sisters try to get a fix on where Leo is being held, Wyatt orbs himself and Piper into the Crone's lair. Piper blasts the water tank, freeing him. Piper thinks Wyatt sensed Leo was in trouble; apparently it's the first time Wyatt has used his orbing and sensing powers. Phoebe has decided the loss of time with her family isn't worth having her column syndicated across the country. Paige, at last, sings the song "Fever" for Nate in his bar. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 5 Plots